Halfway Around the World
by notanythingsmartorwitty
Summary: katie moves to australia. what will happen to her ralationship with freddy? COMPLETE!
1. Swolen Eyes

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (I'D LOVE TO OWN JOEY GAYDOS JR. OR KEVIN CLARK THOUGH.)

* * *

A. N. – This is my second story (please R&R my first story!) and I'm experimenting with the songfic format. This is completely irrelevant but I just wanna blurt this out: THERE'S A GUY AT MY SCHOOL THAT LOOKS LIKE KEVIN CLARK! haha!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Swollen Eyes  
  
**_Lately I feel so small _

_Or maybe it's just that my bed has grown _

_Never noticed it before _

_But you weren't there so how was I to know  
  
_"You're going to what?!" Freddy screamed at the top of his lungs. He just found out that Katie's family was moving to Australia.

"......." She didn't answer. She let her tears do the talking. They just sat there. No one said a word.  
  
_That this single bed _

_Was always made for two _

_Not just anyone _

_It was made me and you  
  
_No one wanted Katie to leave but she had to. Eventually the day came for Katie to leave. The whole band went to her farewell party.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Zack said.

"Me neither." Summer agreed holding back tears.

"We're really gonna miss you Kay..." Alicia silently said.

Before they knew it they were all crying. The party ended. Their eyes were red, and swollen by the end of the night. Katie locked herself in her room as soon as everybody left. She stared at her room. All the posters were taken down, her clothes packed. Her beloved bass in it's hard case. She lay on her bare mattress and started crying. She cried until she fell asleep.  
  
_And now you're halfway around the world _

_And I'm just a day behind _

_Nothing seems to fill the hole _

_That I had since you left my side  
  
_RING RING RING  
  
"'Lo?"

"Kay..."

"Freddy?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh...I couldn't stop crying."

"Yeah..."

They were at a loss for words. Usually they could talk about anything, but they just didn't want to speak.

"Can I come over?"

"Freddy, its 2am."

"I don't care. I just wanna be with you right now."

"Fine...just...be careful."

"Don't worry. See you in 15."

They hung up and Katie waited for him. She stood up once she heard someone throwing pebbles on her window. She bolted up and opened her window. Freddy climbed up the fire escape and crawled in.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey..." without warning Katie hugged him and started crying. He started crying too. They sat on Katie's bed and talked all night. They talked about the future. How they would meet again after a few years. And that they'll never forget each other. But no matter how much they wanted to stop time, they couldn't Katie had to leave. He went with her family to the airport. And before he knew it she was gone.  
  
_You'll always be my little girl___

_Although I can't hold you tonight _

_And now you're halfway around the world And I'm just a day behind_

A.N. – Like it? hehehe...( as I said I'm just trying this whole songfic thing...( The song I used is Belgium by Bowling for Soup from their album Let's Do It For Johnny. Anyway...R&R


	2. Longing

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (I'D LOVE TO OWN JOEY GAYDOS JR. OR KEVIN CLARK THOUGH.)

* * *

PLEASE READ!!!  
  
A. N. – This chapter might confuse some people so just to clarify the italized words are the lyrics of the song I used for this chapter the "quoted words" are the lyrics to the song Freddy is writing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Longing

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16  
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
_  
"Sleepless nights

Lonely cries

Bleeding heart

Empty sighs"  
  
Freddy was writing a song. He needed to express how he felt. He felt lost, alone, cold. He was sleepless. He did cry all alone. His heart was bleeding. And every sound from his mouth, even the sighs seemed empty. He had taken guitar lessons a year ago and become pretty good at it. He wasn't as good as Zack but he was good enough to be able to compose songs.  
  
_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18  
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
_"I feel lost

I feel cold and alone

I feel..."  
  
He threw the pen and paper aside. "I can't even explain how I feel..." he thought "I just feel...cold."  
  
_If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away, yea  
  
_RING RING RING  
  
"Yeah?"

"Freddy."

"Zack. What's up?"

"Dude you haven't attended any of the band's practices since Katie left. Summer's gonna hack you into pieces when she finds you."

"What do you want me to do? Attend the practices but have no energy whatsoever?"

"No man, what we want you to do is get over Katie."

"I can't do that Zack! I still love her!"

"It's been 3 months. Don't you think that she would have wanted you to carry on without her?" "Fine...fine...I'll come to the next practice. When is it anyway?"

"This weekend."

"Yeah okay. But give me more time to sulk."

"Yeah whatever. Oh and by the way, STAY AWAY FROM SUMMER! She's gonna kill you for goofing off like that."  
  
_Theres a piece of you that's here with me  
  
Its everywhere I go  
  
It's everything I see  
  
When I sleep  
  
I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
  
_They hung up. Freddy went back to his bed to lay down. He decided to email Katie and ask her what she's been up to. He walked over to his PC and went online. He logged onto Yahoo! Messenger and he was ecstatic to find out that Katie was online too.  
  
Instant Messages:  
  
Freddy: KATIE!

Katie: OMG! FREDDY!

Freddy: You have no idea how much I miss you.

Katie: I'm guessing as much as I do. Freddy: :)

Katie: :)

Freddy: So, what's up? How've you been?

Katie: I'm doing pretty good. I just got in this all-girl band called Blissfully Insane.

Freddy: Blissfully Insane? LOL!

Katie: I know, I know, it's a really lame band name. But they can play really well!

Freddy: The drummer as good as I am? :P

Katie: SHE'S BETTER! kidding...:)

Freddy: You're gonna hate me for saying this.

Katie: You're not breaking up with me are you?

Freddy: NO! I would never do that!

Katie: Oh...okay...what is it then?

Freddy: I haven't been attending band practice since you left.

Katie: WHAT?!

Freddy: ...Sorry...

Katie: Freddy, you have to practice okay?

Freddy: Yeah.

Katie: And besides if you don't by the time I visit you there you'll probably be in the hospital because of Summer. :P

Freddy: Yeah! Zack warned me to stay away from her.  
  
He was so happy that he was able to talk to Katie again. He didn't feel so lost or cold anymore. The sun shone again and lit the way and provided him with warmth. His sun was up in the sky once more and Katie held it there for him.  
  
_If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away, yea  
  
_Katie: It's been hard without you.

Freddy: Same thing with me. I've been feeling empty without you.

Katie: Sometimes I wish I could just close my eyes and when I open them you'll be here with me.

Freddy: I love you.

Katie: What?

Freddy: I love you.  
  
In Australia... "Oh shit!" Katie screamed. Freddy's never said that to her before. In the year and a half they've been together this is the first time Freddy said that. Not that she didn't love him, she did. He just caught her off-guard.  
  
IMs:  
  
Freddy: Katie?

Katie: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Freddy: I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away.

Katie: Me too.  
  
_I remember that look in your eyes  
  
When I told you this was good bye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here  
  
Not now  
  
When looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
We'll be together for one more night  
  
Some where  
  
Some how  
_  
Everything felt right. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Even if the world was fucked up they knew they had each other and nothing mattered. Everything was alright in their world.  
  
_If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away, yea  
  
_A. N. – Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. Expect more from Yellowcard and Bowling for Soup! They're my favorite bands (I know they're not punk, they're only poppunk you don't have to inform me) so I'll use a lot of their songs here. R&R


	3. Feeling Alright

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (I'D LOVE TO OWN JOEY GAYDOS JR. OR KEVIN CLARK THOUGH.)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Feeling Alright  
  
_So I'm a little left of center _

_I'm a little out of tune _

_Some say I'm paranormal _

_So I'll just bend their spoon _

_Who wants to be ordinary _

_In a crazy mixed up world? _

_I don't care what they're saying _

_As long as I'm your girl_  
  
Katie was humming as she was walking to her friend's house. She talked to Freddy last night and he said that he loved her. It had been tough adjusting to her new life in Australia especially since they're neighbors labeled her as the "bad kid" but none of that mattered as long as she knew that Freddy would be with her.  
  
_Hey you are on my side _

_And they, they just roll their eyes _

_You get me _

_When nobody understands _

_You come and take the chance, baby _

_You get me _

_You look inside my wild mind _

_Never knowing what you'll find _

_But still you want me all the time _

_Yeah you do _

_'Cause you get me  
_  
"Hey Katie."

"Hi Jenna." She replied happily.

"You seem happy. What's up?"

"Remember the guy I told you about, Freddy?"

"Your boyfriend? Yeah, why?"

"I talked to him last night."

"And?..."

"And...he said that he loved me."

"OOOOHHHHH......" Jenna said with a malicious grin.  
  
_So what if I see the sun shine _

_In the pouring rain _

_Some people think I'm crazy _

_But you say it's okay _

_You've seen my secret garden _

_Where all of my flowers grow _

_In my imagination _

_Anything goes  
_  
"Don't look at me like that!" Katie playfully yelled at Jenna.

Jenna just kept on grinning. Waiting for Katie to get really pissed.

"Stop it!" Finally Jenna couldn't just keep grinning she began to laugh hysterically. Katie started to laugh too.  
  
_I, I am all you want _

_They, they just read me wrong _

_You get me _

_When nobody understands _

_You come and hold my hand, baby _

_You get me _

_You look inside my wild mind _

_Never knowing what you'll find _

_Still you want me all the time _

_Yeah you do _

_'Cause you get me  
_  
Everything was alright. She knew everything would be alright. She didn't care about anything else at the moment. She chose to forget about all of the problems knocking on back door of her mind and just drown in ecstasy. She was happy. Just happy.  
  
A. N. – You Get Me by Michelle Branch. There's a line in the story that says 'drown in ecstasy' just to clarify I didn't mean the drug ecstacy but the word ecstasy which means happiness. Sorry this chapter was so short. R&R


	4. Summer’s Anger, Insulting Frankie and Ra...

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (I'D LOVE TO OWN JOEY GAYDOS JR. OR KEVIN CLARK THOUGH.)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Summer's Anger, Rachael, and Insulting Frankie

It was Saturday. Freddy got up at noon and remembered that he had to practice with the band. He got up, showered, got dressed and left without eating or saying goodbye to anyone.  
  
"As if anyone's home anyway..." he thought angrily. His parents were never around. They were always at work which was why he could study at a private school. Before he knew it he was at the building where Dewey and Ned lived. He looked up at the "School of Rock" sign and sighed then laughed. He remembered the time when he and Katie replaced that sign with Lawrence's underwear. He went in the building and climbed up the stairs to Dewey's apartment.  
  
"Hey everybody! I'm back!" he announced when he got in.

"Frederick Jones! HOW CAN YOU NOT COME TO PRACTICE FOR THREE MONTHS???" Summer screamed at him, her normally porcelain white face fiery red.

"I...uh...uhm...come on Summer don't hate me...I'm here now. Please don't kill me!"

Summer was a foot shorter than Freddy but there was something about her that scared the shit out of everyone in the band, even Dewey.

"Do you know how hard it is to try to play a really good song with a lousy drummer?!?!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Frankie shouted from somewhere in the apartment. Apparently he was the sub-drummer.

"Look Summer I'm sorry! I just needed some time to you know...because of Katie..."

"Fine...anyway you have to come meet the new bassist. Her name is Rachael."

"Our bassist is still a girl?"

"You got a problem with that, bleach boy?" a girl with slightly tanned skin said.

Her black hair was held up with red plastic chopsticks and she was wearing a black Chinese top with red embroidery, a red plaid mini-skirt, and black high-cut chuckies.

"My hair is naturally blonde." Freddy answered.

"Ooh! Real interesting!" she sarcastically said. "I'm Rachael, the 'new girl'." she said gesturing quotation marks in the air with her hands.

"Yeah, whatever...I'm Freddy, the drummer."

"You better be good. Frankie must be the worst drummer on the phase of the earth."

"Stop insulting me! Dewey was the one who said that I should play drums! Blame him!" Frankie yelled again.

Some of them laughed but the laughter stopped when Summer blew her whistle and announced the start of practice.

"Good to have you back Jones." Zack said.

"Welcome back Freddy." Lawrence told him.

"Save the chit-chat for later dudes. Good to have you back man." Dewey said.

"It's good to be back." He said then he hit his drumsticks together and counted, "One! Two! One, two, three, four!" and they started playing.  
  
A. N. – I couldn't think of a song for this chapter. Anyway R&R.


	5. Lurking in the Shadows

Chapter 5 – Lurking in the Shadows

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (I'D LOVE TO OWN JOEY GAYDOS JR. OR KEVIN CLARK THOUGH.)

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
_He was always there, watching her. Just watching. He never did anything to get her to notice him, he wasn't that kind of guy. He was a wallflower, she was one of the most mysterious girls he's ever seen. He wanted to know more about her but he couldn't.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
_  
He doesn't know why he ended up there. Right in front of her house. He looked up at her window and saw that she was on the phone. She was smiling. She seemed happy.  
  
"Probably talking to her boyfriend..." He thought.  
  
He wanted to walk up to her front door, ring the doorbell and take her away to where she can forget about her life in the US, that means forget about her boyfriend too.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
_But there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to take her away from that guy, it would only make her unhappy. Okay so she always seemed unhappy, but he knew she wasn't. He could see into her soul, he could see how she really felt.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
_Everyday, every night, every hour, every minute, every second. All he could think about was her. Nothing else came to his mind. She was all he could see, hear and feel.  
  
"I'm being overly passionate again..." he said to himself as he started walking home. "Why do I care so much anyway?" he quietly laughed at himself. "Why would I care? I've never cared about anything or anyone in my entire life, why now?"  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You come anytime you want  
  
_He wants to forget. Forget about everything he knows. Forget about what he feels. Forget about her. This was torture for him.  
  
"I'm the type of kid that never cares!" he thought to himself "I don't even care about myself, until now. Now I care about someone, someone I don't even know." "I feel like I know everything about her though." his thoughts fought back.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved  
  
_He shut the door of his room. He went to his desk and attempted to start his homework. He couldn't though. She was haunting him. She was in everything he did. He felt like he was going insane. He wanted it to stop.  
  
"Is my life gonna be off-track just because of some girl?"  
  
He threw his books on the floor and laid his head on the surface of his desk.  
  
_I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me Catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
_He picked up his guitar and started strumming. D6-Dm6-D9. Over and over again. Each time his hand  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved And she will be loved She will be loved  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

A. N. - "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. You should who the girl is. The guy? You'll find out soon. Anyway the song he was playing on his guitar isn't "She Will Be Loved"...just in case you were wondering...R&R


	6. What He Didn't See

A. N. – Sorry I haven't been able to update! My stupid computer wiped out all my files (yes that includes all my pictures of Kevin and Joey)! No it didn't crash I just can't access my files and desktop anymore. Too bad...I just finished 2 chapters. Anyway I shouldn't keep you from the next chapter so...

* * *

Chapter 6 – What He Didn't See  
  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)  
  
_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?  
  
_Katie finally got home. She walked up to her room and decided to call Freddy, she'd been meaning to anyway, she was just busy. She dialed the country code, then his number.  
  
"'Lo?" a groggy voice said.

"Freddy! Wake up!"

"Katie?"

"Duh...what can't you even recognize my voice anymore?"

"Sorry, but in case you didn't know it's the middle of the night."

"Oh, right."

"Doesn't this cost extra?"

"Yeah but I've been saving so I can call you."

"So what's up?" "Not much...you?"

"We've got a new bassist. Her name's Rachael, Rachael... come to think of it she didn't say her last name."

"Doesn't matter. Is she any good?"

"Hell yeah." "Better than me?"

"I can't say that she's better but you're not better than her either."

"So we're the same?"

"Yeah I guess. Uhm...Kay?"  
  
_Don't leave me hanging _

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_  
  
"Yeah?" she said smiling as she walked over to her window. She thought she saw someone staring up at her window but she wasn't sure, she didn't care either.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry."  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be  
  
_"Why?" she said, hot tears stinging her eyes.

"It's just too hard that you're so...so...far..."

"Well so what? Are you the only one who's finding this hard?"

"That's the thing Katie, you're strong, I'm not. I know you can handle this."  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_  
  
"Well what if I can't?!"

"Don't say that because I know what kind of person you are Kay," he said softly "you're the strongest person I know."  
  
She slammed the phone down. She wished she had never made that call. She wished that this was all just a bad dream. She lay on her bed and sobbed. Then she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say _

_They tell you I'm difficult but so are they _

_But they don't know me do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do?_  
  
It was past midnight when she woke up. She could hardly open her swollen eyes. She stumbled her way through the darkness and made her way to the kitchen, she hasn't had dinner yet and the pain in her gut was killing her; but not more than the pain she was feeling in her heart.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be  
_  
FLASHBACK

Katie: You're not breaking up with me are you?

Freddy: No I would never do that!

END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She burst into tears again. She couldn't believe that he broke up with her. It was just a few weeks ago that he said he loved her.  
  
"And I actually believed him." she laughed at herself, then cried again.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_  
  
She drank some aspirin after eating dinner. Her head hurt so much. Then she went back up to her room and got her journal. She refused to call it a diary since it wasn't, it was a journal.  
  
November 22  
  
He broke up with me. After saying that he loved me he broke up with me. Just because he was having a hard time. Is he the only one having a hard time? I hate him...for doing that...let's face it I don't really hate him.  
  
_Nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you care _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_Nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we are done_  
  
She couldn't write anymore. She closed her journal and got up to place it back in her desk drawer. When she opened her drawer she saw a picture of her and Freddy. It was taken during their graduation form Horace Green Prep. Tears started streaming down her eyes when she saw the picture. She just went back to bed and slept.  
  
_He was everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending_  
  
A. N. – My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne (yeah I listen to Avril). I know you all hate me. I'm sorry. But I had to do that so...R&R...please...


	7. Freddy

Chapter 7 – Freddy  
  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)  
  
This can't be home anymore  
  
if you think I have not been missing the way she breathes  
  
you are mistaken my friend I've falling down  
  
So put your mouth on my bloody knees  
  
"Hello? Katie? Are you still there?" "You have been disconnected." a mechanical voice said. "Great...just great..." Freddy thought. He just broke up with Katie and he felt like crap. It was the worst he's ever felt. He got up and showered. Then he put on a pair of jeans, a black The Clash shirt, and a pair of high-cut chucks. He waited until around ten then he left for Zack's house walking absent mindedly. He was oblivious to his surroundings and didn't notice that Rachael was already walking beside him.  
  
One night with me and I've broken your trust  
  
I hate to be the bond you know is gonna bust  
  
Hurting lungs from breathing sighs of disgust  
  
This can't be home anymore  
  
"You gonna say something or what?" Rachael said. "Huh, what? Oh. Hey Rach." Freddy answered. "What's up? Why do you look like that?" "I just broke up with Katie." "Right...your girlfriend. She was your bassist before me right?" "Yeah." "If you really love her then why'd you break up with her?" "It's too hard to have her that far away." "Love is about sacrifices. Think about that." "Well, if you love someone let them go; if they come back then you're meant to be." "Fine...fine...just giving some friendly advice. Anyway I'm meeting some friends. See you next practice." "See ya."  
  
Now cold concrete blank walls are  
  
Staring into your lonely eyes  
  
I duck behind them and hope that you won't go  
  
And ask for answers to why I made you cry  
  
He continued to walk to Zack's house. As he was going there he passed by a music store. A tear rolled down his cheek; he was with Katie when she bought her bass in that store. He wiped the tear off and went on. He finally reached Zack's house. He rang the doorbell. Zack opened the door.  
  
"Dude, you look like shit. What happened?" he asked as Freddy was walking in. "I broke up with Katie." Freddy explained. "You what?" "Yeah..." "Why?" "She's too far." "Love is about sacrifices, man..." "That's what Rachael said." "You told her before me?" "Wasn't planning it that way. Ran into her on my way here." "Oh. So what are you gonna do now?" "Move on."  
  
I never wanted us to fade out  
  
Resting on a love that fell apart  
  
Where are you, I need you  
  
You still have my heart  
  
He spent the whole day at Zack's. He just kept sulking. Sure it annoyed Zack but there was nothing he do.  
  
A. N. – Big Apple Heartbreak – Yellowcard. I know it's short. Sorry. R&R. 


	8. The Freddy Lookalike

Chapter 8 – The Freddy Look-a-like  
  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere  
  
Katie was at school the following Monday. She looked really tired even if she wasn't. Her eyes were swollen, and her hair was disheveled. She was a mess. She passed through the doors of her school. As she was walking to her locker somebody bumped into her making her drop everything she had in her hands.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Let me get that for you." "No it's okay. I can...manage..." she was mesmerized. The guy that bumped into her was like a photocopy of Freddy. Their only difference was that this guy had black hair and it wasn't spiked. His hair stayed up even without gel.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
"I'm Scott by the way. Scott Evans. You are...?" "I'm Katie Brown." "Well see you around Katie."  
  
He walked away leaving Katie dazed.  
  
"Whoa." she thought. "Am I starting to become delusional?" she continued to walk to her locker. She found her friends/bandmates waiting there.  
  
"Hey Katie. Uh, what happened?" Jenna asked. "Freddy broke up with me." "Aw...Katie...you okay?" "Yeah I guess. I'll have to find a way to move on." she said quietly "And besides I just met a guy that looks exactly like him. Well, except for the hair."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Oh, gotta get to class. See ya."  
  
As she was walking to class she saw him again. He smiled at her. And she smiled back, genuinely.  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
She kept thinking about him throughout the first, second, and third period. Then it was time for recess. She walked out of the English classroom, which was third period. She was still a little dazed so she kept walking oblivious to her surroundings. She bumped into someone, again.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real I sense it now the waters getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
"You really ought to look at where you're going." the person said in a joking manner. "Oh, Scott. Sorry. Again." she said half-laughing "It's just that m boyfriend just broke up with me and I've been a little...insane lately." "Oh he did? That's too bad. Guess he just doesn't see how special you are." "Thanks...But how can you say I'm special if you've only known me for 3 hours?" "3 and a half." "Yeah whatever." "I don't know...I can sense it." "Who are you spider-man?" "Maybe, maybe not. I'll never tell." "Ooookaaaaaay." "Gotta go. See ya around." "See ya."  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
Scott left and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Her boyfriend broke up with her!" he thought "YES!"  
  
A. N. – Everywhere – Michelle Branch. The song isn't complete. Can you guess who the guy is? It's Mr. Lurking in the Shadows. R&R. 


	9. Let the Walls Come Down

Chapter 9 – Let the Walls Come Down  
  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)  
  
I wake up in the morning Put on my face The one that's gonna get me Through another day Doesn't really matter How I feel inside This life is like a game sometimes  
  
"Hey! Katie! Wait up!" "What?" Katie whirled her head to look behind. She saw Scott coming her way. "Hey Scott. What do you need?" "I almost forgot to ask you." he said out of breath. "Ask me...?" "For your number." "You want my number?" "Yeah I was thinking of asking you out this weekend..." "Sure. I'm free Saturday night."  
  
But then you came around me The walls just disappeared Nothing to surround me And keep me from my fears I'm unprotected See how I opened up Oh, you've made me trust  
  
"Can I still have your number?" "Oh, right; its 5452413." [A. N. - I'm not sure how many numbers in a phone number there are in Australia but there's only seven where I'm from so...] Scott wrote it down. "Thanks." he said with a huge grin. "I'll wait for your call." Katie said smirking as she walked away.  
  
'Cause I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right  
  
"He asked me out! Shit! He really asked me out!" Katie thought on her way home. "She said yes! I can't believe it! She said yes!" Scott thought as she was walking away from him. Obviously they were both ecstatic. Scott ran home feeling absolutely amazing. And Katie has never felt so great since Friday night.  
  
"I can't help but feel guilty though." she continued thinking to herself "I think I only like him because he looks like Freddy." she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind but they kept repelling the force she exerts on them.  
  
I'm trying to remember Why I was afraid To be myself and let the Covers fall away I guess I never had someone like you To help me fit In my skin  
  
Finally Saturday came. Katie was so nervous she couldn't keep still. She didn't even know where they were going and didn't know what she would wear. She kept throwing thins out of her closet then she stopped and thought, "Since when did I care about the stuff I wear?" she laughed at herself then she got a pair of black capris and a plain black tank top. She completed her outfit with studded bracelet and belt and high-cut chucks, the ones with fire printed on them. She got her body bag and put her cellphone, wallet, discman and CD's in it. Then she waited.  
  
'Cause I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right  
  
A. N. – Naked – Avril Lavigne. Cliffhanger! But I'm going to write the next chapter right after this anyway which means I'm going to upload them at the same time so don't worry. R&R. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Chapter 10

* * *

DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)

* * *

_I'm torn between silence and violent expression  
  
tired of believing everyone wants to care  
  
and cherish someone I'm so scared of never having anyone  
  
She waited for almost an hour before he finally arrived.  
  
_"Sorry I took so long. Traffic jam." he explained.

"Yeah..." "Uhm...you wanna go now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie first then we could grab something to eat afterwards." he suggested as they were walking to his car.

"Sounds good." Katie replied smiling up at him.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Uhm...so..." he stuttered.

"Uh...yeah..."

"So...where did you live before moving here?" he asked then thought "as if I didn't know already..."

"New York. I love it there."

"Miss it?" "Of course. I've lived there my entire life. All of my closest friends are there, my band, Fre-. Never mind..."  
  
_Haunted by my abandoned dreams  
  
Tiny voices where would be screams  
  
_They arrived at the theater which was showing a couple of comedy flicks. One of which was starred by Jack Black [A. N. - :P hehehe...].  
  
"Let's watch the one with Jack Black in it." Katie said.

"Sure thing."  
  
They lined up and got two tickets. They decided not to buy any snacks since they were going to eat dinner after the movie anyway.  
  
"I hope this is a good one, I didn't like Orange County very much." Scott commented.

"Yeah, but Shallow Hal was pretty good."

"I saw him in High Fidelity too."

"Didn't see that one."

"It was okay. He just had a supporting role in it."

"Oh. Hey it's starting."  
  
The opening credits started rolling and the opening scene was in a sleazy bar. Jack's band was playing at the bar's stage and the audience doesn't look too happy. [A. N. – sound familiar? :P] Apparently the movie was about a struggling band trying to hit it big time. As n most movies it has a happy and the band got signed. Cliché.  
  
"That was so unoriginal." Katie complained.

"Good acting though."

"Yeah I guess."

"So what do you wanna eat?"

"Pizza?"

"Okay."  
  
_Now be still, it won't be long  
  
We will be together in search of a new life  
  
Striving as one in this world to find something pure  
  
I'm missing you now  
  
I'm quite sure  
  
That I've finally found someone  
  
_A. N. – Trembling – Yellowcard. Short I know. R&R.


	11. Attraction

Chapter 12 – Another One

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the School of Rock characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)**

A. N. – Couldn't think of a song for this one.

"Is everybody here?" Summer asked, "Okay you guys should start practicing. Wait, where's Dewey?"

"Over here." Dewey said as he was walking out of his 'room', "Hey, everybody listen up, I have something extremely important to say."

Everybody looked up as Dewey was talking.

"I'm leaving the band."

"What?!?!?" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Yeah. There's this school in Canada that needs a music teacher and I accepted the job."

"You're not even qualified to teach."

"That's what you think." Dewey replied with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Freddy reacted.

"I've been taking up night courses at the local college, I was thinking of applying at Horace Green. I already have a degree in education."

"How come you never told us? We are your band after all." Zack asked him.

"Well...because you might think that we need to practice less so I could study or whatever." he looked around waiting for someone to speak, no one did. "If there aren't any objections, I'll go through with this I guess. I leave next week."

"Why don't you just teach at Horace Green?" Alicia pleaded.

"Cause they're not looking for teachers right now."

"I don't feel like practicing anymore." Freddy announced.

"Me neither..." everyone else mumbled.

They all trudged out of the apartment, frowns on their faces. Dewey looked really guilty and sad, he was wiping away tears as the band and crew were leaving.

Zack, Freddy and Rachael went to a near-by fast food joint. They all got some food and sat down on one of the tables.

"Well this sucks." Freddy said in between bites.

"Yeah I know. He the second one in six months." Zack agreed.

"So this means we have to get a new vocalist and rhythm guitarist?"

"Yeah, of course." they both answered unsynchronized.

"I think I know someone who can do that..."

"Really? Who?" Freddy asked, obviously curious.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Come to my house after school okay? I gotta go see ya."

The following day...

BUZZ

"That's the doorbell. I'll get it." Rachael said to her friend. She walked to the door and opened it; it was Freddy and Zack, still in uniform. Rachael burst out laughing when she saw them, this was the first time she saw them in uniform. "You look awful!"

"Stop rubbing it in." Freddy mumbled.

"So where's the guy?" Zack asked.

"Not a guy," she contradicted, "a girl."

"That would be me." someone said from behind. In the living room, stood a tall, fairly thin girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white shirt, jeans and black chucks. "I'm Sasha."

"Hi, I'm Zack, lead guitar."

"Freddy, drums."

"Okay, now that we all know each other maybe you two can listen to her play?"

"Yeah sure, go 'head..."

They all walked into the living room where a 1976 Fender electric guitar was set up. Sasha walked over to it and swung the strap onto her shoulder. Then she started to play an amazing solo that left Freddy and Zack with eyes (and mouths) wide open, and Rachael with a smug smile.

"So what do you think?" Sasha asked looking at the two astounded guys.

"You're in." Zack said, half gasping.

"Definitely." Freddy agreed.

"Great. When do I get to meet the rest of the band?"

"Next week I guess. After Dewey leaves."

"Yeah, we'll ask Rachael to tell you."

"Okay. Well, if there's nothing else I need to do I'll go now. Bye." she said as she was packing up her guitar after which she was out the door.

A. N. – Sorry, I had to let Dewey go. Short one I know. R&R.


	12. Katie

Chapter 13 – Katie  
**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the ****School**** of ****Rock**** characters (I wouldn't mind owning Kevin Clark or Joey Gaydos Jr. though.)**

* * *

_I was gonna hesitate to tell you _

_Should I let you know? _

_I was never really like this before _

_Need I say more? _

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or how I should be  
_  
Monday came which means school. Katie was so nervous, she hasn't seen Scott since their date so...you get the point. She kept looking at the mirror every few minutes then she stopped herself, "What the hell am I doing?" she said to herself. She laughed then left for school.  
  
_There is only one thing in my mind _

_And that's you and me  
  
I'm a little bit of crazy _

_I'm a little bit of a fool _

_I'm a little bit of lonely _

_I'm a little bit of all _

_Oh, I need a cure _

_Just a little bit of you And I will fall..._  
  
She couldn't get him out of her mind. Everything she looked at reminded her of him even if there was no connection. She felt like she was gong insane. "I am delusional." she thought, "Why am I acting like this?". She was so frustrated. Her mind was starting to get overloaded because she was thinking of such an enormous amount of things. She just wished that her brain would shut up for a few minutes. And she got her wish, because her brain shut up she was oblivious to the world around her, bam, she bumped into Scott for the third time.  
  
_I'm always on the run to see you _

_Would you allow me to? _

_It wasn't my intention to hurt you _

_This feeling is true _

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_ I don't know what to do or how I should be  
_  
"You keep bumping into me." he said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." she said with a grin while reaching for her things that fell to the floor because of the collision.

"So how was your weekend?" he said as they were walking.

"Same old, same old, except for..." she said with a smirk.

"Ah, yes..." he said half sarcastically.

_There is only one thing in my mind _

_And that's you and me  
  
I'm a little bit of crazy _

_I'm a little bit of a fool _

_I'm a little bit of lonely _

_I'm a little bit of all _

_Oh, I need a cure _

_Just a little bit of you And I will fall..._  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know that I've been thinking about you all weekend." he whispered in her ear. "I gotta go, I need to get to school early." with that he just smiled then ran, obviously in a hurry.  
  
"Whoa..." she thought with a smile, "that was...odd...but...sweet...I guess..." she continued to walk towards the school with a huge smile on her face. She didn't care if she looked insane, she was happy.  
  
_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me _

_I don't know what to do or how I should be  
  
I'm a little bit of crazy _

_I'm a little bit of a fool _

_I'm a little bit of lonely _

_I'm a little bit of all _

_Oh, I need a cure _

_Just a little bit of you And I will fall..._  
  
A. N. – A Little Bit – MYMP (Make Your Mama Proud). MYMP is a Filipino band incase you're wondering. I thought that was a pretty short chapter...you be the judge. R&R.


	13. AN

Hey guys!

This isn't part of the story just have a few things to say.

First of all, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just don't have that much time to do some writing and when I finally did get to do some writing the diskette (I know it is such an ancient thing) I saved it in got lost when I gave it to my friend to get some files he needed. Too bad… it was until the end. But no worries! I'll get back to writing since it's Xmas break!

I changed the name of the new guitarist to Sasha. I know somebody who had the same name so I changed it.

Another irrelevant thing. Fiction comes to life…in my story Katie leaves Freddy in my life one of my band mates and closest friends is moving to the US. If you didn't know I'm from the Philippines. She isn't leaving until next year but yeah… I'm really sad… :( Which means we'll need a sub-guitarist while she's gone (yeah! Even if she's in another country she'll still be our guitarist! 8 years of friendship is stronger than a few thousand miles!).

So yeah…that's all!

I'll update soon!


	14. AN II

Ok…big problem! I deleted the original chapter 11! I was going to replace chap.12 and I didn't notice the numbers were all screwed up! Sorry guys! To make matters worse I don't have a copy of that chapter so if anybody wants to know what it's about ask the people who've already read the story 'cause I already forgot!

Sorry again!

Will update soon!


	15. Chapter 14 Moving On

Chapter 14 – Moving On

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK!

Freddy's POV

I'm finally moving on. I won't lie, I still care about Katie but only as a friend now. At least I think so… And I've been thinking a lot about Sasha lately. But I don't know yet…

THUD

"Huh?"

"Hey, Freddy right?"

"Oh, Sasha. Hey." Calm down.

"On your way to practice?" I asked

"Yeah. Wanna walk together. It would be kind of awkward for me to just go there since only you, Zack and Rachael know me."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Why do I seem so damn uninterested?!

"Rachael told me that your guitarist before me is a…well…"

"A 5 year-old trapped in a 40 year-old man's body?" I guessed with a smile.

"So he really was that immature?!"

"Well, that's Dewey! Actually he's not that immature. He just doesn't act his age."

"Oh…and who was your bassist before Rachael?"

"Katie." I said flatly.

"Katie…?"

"My ex-girlfriend. She moved to Australia."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Do you still talk to each other?"

"Not since I broke up with her…"

"Oh…"

"So, are you dating anybody?" why did I ask that?

"Uhm…no…why?"

"Maybe we can go out sometime?"

"Well aren't you the overly confident one?" she said to me half-joking.

"I guess I am!" I replied with a smug smile. She hit me playfully.

"I actually like guys who are confident…so yeah…we can go out sometime…"

"Great! Are you free after band practice?"

"Maybe…" she said with a smirk.

We finally got to the apartment. We're the ones renting it now since Jack left. It doesn't cost much if we split it between the band, roadies and Ned.

"So this is where you guys practice?" she asked while we were in front of the building, staring up at the "School of Rock" sign.

"Where we'll practice you mean. And yeah." I replied.

"Right…" As we were climbing up the stairs she asked me "So besides you three who are the other people in the band?"

"Lawrence, on keyboards. And we've got Alicia, Tomika and Marta on back-up vocals. Summer is our manager; you might want to be a little cautious when you're around her, she can be a little uptight sometimes but she's okay most of the time…well, once you get to know her."

"Oh. That everybody?"

"We've got roadies, you'll get to meet them…now." I told her when we finally got to the apartment. We stood outside as I looked for my keys. It was a Saturday and Ned didn't give lessons on weekends. We could hear ACDC blaring out of the speakers when we got in. Thank god the apartment had thick walls otherwise the police would be here constantly.

"HEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Marta turned the music down then I introduced Sasha to everyone. "Everyone, this is Sasha. She's the guitarist Zack, Rachael and I were talking about. Hopefully you'll all make her feel welcome."

"Hi! Welcome!" everybody said in a joking manner.

"No really, welcome!" Summer said with a smile as she went over to Sasha. She held out her hand and said "I'm Summer; the manager. And those are Marta, Tomika and Alicia." Each of the girls waving when they heard their name. "Over there is Lawrence." Lawrence didn't look up, he was busy trying to read a crumpled piece of paper. It was probably written by Zack. He looked really frustrated. "That's our stylist, Billy."

"What on earth are you wearing?! Red and green? Honey it's not Christmas and even if it was that "outfit" still wouldn't be acceptable!" Billy screamed at Sasha when he saw the green shirt and red chucks that she was wearing.

"Back off Billy! She's new." Summer said.

"You might want to be careful with what you wear. Billy can be a bit…wound up sometimes." I whispered to her.

"I heard that Freddy Jones!" Billy yelled at me as he angrily pushed a pin into a small mannequin that was supposedly me making sure he pierces it somewhere down there.

"And those are the roadies. Frankie, Gordon…" Summer continued not noticing that Sasha wasn't listening anymore and was actually mimicking Summer making everybody crack up. When Summer looked at her she immediately stopped and had a "confused" looked on her face as if she didn't why everybody was laughing either. Then Summer gave me a death glare and walked off. Looks like this girl is gonna fit in just fine…

A.N. – yeah… R&R…


	16. Same Ground

Chapter 15 – Stranded

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK!

A.N. – I'm gonna use a song for this chapter… this might be the last chapter and you're all gonna hate me because of the way I'm gonna end it. But I might change my mind and make an epilogue with a happy ending.

Still Freddy's POV

After practice me and Sasha went out. It didn't go as well as I wanted it to… It makes my stomach turn when I remember what happened. It rained. HARD. We were still walking to the restaurant when it happened so we were soaking wet when we got there. Since we were wet the manager wouldn't let us sit cause we'd soak the chairs. So we stood until we dried. When we finally ate it took them forever to give us our food so we were starving. Finally the sun showed its head again so we were able to go. She said she wanted to see a movie so we went to the theater but when we got there, there was a long line and when it was our turn the tickets had just sold out. She apparently believes in fate and says that we probably aren't meant to be. So I guess it isn't gonna work out…

A few days later

_My love,  
It's been a long time since I cried  
and left you out of the blue.  
It's hard leaving you that way when  
I never wanted to._

It's been a few months since I broke up with Katie… I'm still kicking myself because I did… I SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT! She's probably moved on cause she hates me now… And I know I said that I've moved on…but I guess I haven't…

_Self-denial is a game  
It's strange I never would've wanted if until there was you._

_Because I have learned that love is beyond what humans can imagine_

_The more it clears the more I have to let you go_

God! How could I have been so stupid?! Now I'm suffering because of it… tries to distract himself with the Internet

Katie's online…

IMs

Freddy: Hey

After 10 minutes

Katie: Uhm…

Freddy: I'm sorry…

Katie: …

Freddy: You're still mad at me?

Katie: I don't know…

Katie: I met someone

Freddy: You did?

Katie: Yeah…Scott…

Freddy: Oh…

But now I don't understand why I'm feeling  
so bad now when I know it was my idea.  
I could've just denied the truth and lied

_But why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground?_

Katie: Hey… I gotta go… let's just talk some other time okay…

Freddy: Yeah… bye…

My love because I have learned that love is a  
word gets thrown a little bit too much.  
The best excuse to fill the infinite abyss  
I never have to if all else fail

I guess its over… it's really over…

Would you be there to love me?  
When all else fail, would you be brave to see right  
through me?

But now I don't understand why I'm feeling  
so bad now when I know it was my idea.  
I could've just denied the truth and lied

_But why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground?_

A.N. – song: "Same Ground" by Kitchie Nadal. IT'S DONE! And yes I know you all hate me for doing that…should I add an epilogue with a happy ending?…hmm…we'll see… ;) I'm out for now!


	17. LAST AN

Last A.N. -

I've decided not to add an epilogue… I'd rather go for my original story.

Okay so somebody gave a review that said that the story had no point. I forgot who you were but all I can say is that you're right. I wasn't even planning on completing the story. I started writing it cause I was bored. And you said that there were too many OCs… there were three. How is that too many? And you also said that the term "Mary-Sue" popped into your head more than once, hate to break it to you but the OCs were based on REAL people. Oh and aboutsome of the song lyrics not being italicized, it was because of the uploading...Ialways italicize...Anyway, thanks for the review.

Thanks to everyone else who gave a review!

I probably won't be writing much cause my schedule got a little hectic cause of school work and band practices and gigs…so til next time everyone!


End file.
